


Ours

by KryptonianConstellation



Series: When Word Fail, Music Speaks [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cheesy, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor-centric, Kara sings to Lena, POV Lena Luthor, Singing, Song: Our Song (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptonianConstellation/pseuds/KryptonianConstellation
Summary: Kara started humming again when they were walking in one of the nearby parks.“What song it that?” Lena asked.“Ours, by Taylor Swift.”“I don’t think I’ve heard that one before.” Suddenly Kara stopped. “Kara? Is everything alright?” Lena questioned concerned.“You have never heard Ours?”“No…”OrKara sings Ours by Taylor Swift to Lena





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so it's pride month, so I decided to write a cheesy Supercorp fic. All the lyrics are by Taylor Swift, and characters are obviously the CW's. Enjoy!

        It was one of the cooler days of the summer. A gorgeous day to be out and about. Though, that was only a thought for the busy CEO. The young woman had her back faced to the window with the beautiful day taunting her as she read over all the papers she needed to sign. She sighed as she felt the warmth of the sun on her back. Lena shook her head and went back to work. Then rubbed her forehead after 5 minutes of rereading the same line.

        The office door opened. For a second Lena believed she had forgotten about a meeting, which would have increased her stress level significantly. But instead, she was greeted with her brightly humming girlfriend.

        “Kara,” Lena said acknowledging her presence.

        “Lena,” Kara said upset. “Why are you still working?”

        “Because I have work.”

        “But it’s Sunday.”

        “I am well aware dear.”

        “But it’s a beautiful day.”

        “Uh-huh. I can see that.”

        “Lena.”

        After a pause, Lena finally looked up from her work to see her girlfriend giving her what Alex called the pout. Lena sighed, she had no chance. But it didn’t mean that she wouldn’t try.

        “Kara please, I have to finish this.”

        “No, you don’t.”

        “And how do you know that?” Lena said raising her eyebrow.

        “Because Jess practically begged me to get you out of the office.”

        “Nope. Not gonna happen.”

        “Please, just for lunch.”

        “I already had lunch.”

        “Just for 30 minutes. 30 minutes isn’t that much.”

        Lena once again stared at her papers. She didn’t really know why she was still trying to hold her own against Kara. She had already lost focus moments ago and had already been doing work since 6 am. It was the afternoon. She looked back up to Kara who was still pouting at her. Lena groaned.

        “Fine, but only 30 minutes.”

        “Yes!” Kara pumped her fist up in victory. Lena rolled her eyes at her silly girlfriend. “Come on!” Kara quickly grabbed Lena’s hand and wasted no time in dragging her out of the office.

        “It’s a miracle,” Jess said when the two exited Lena’s office.

        “Very funny Jess.”

        “Enjoy the rest of the day.”

        Lena was about to correct Jess that she’d be gone for only half an hour but Kara was already dragging her off.

        “Bye Jess!” Kara said.

        “What’s got you all excited today?” Lena asked as they entered the elevator.

        Kara shrugged. “Besides the fact that I haven’t seen my girlfriend for almost the entire week because she’s been busy?”

        “Right, sorry darling. I’ve just had a lot to do after that gala. And-”

        “It’s alright Lee, I know. I just missed you.”

        “I missed you too.” Lena gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. And Kara smiled like the whole world lit up. Lena would never get tired of seeing that.

        The two exited the elevator and finally made it out to the world. “So where are we going to go?” Lena asked.

        “Let’s just see where the day takes us.”

        Kara took a hold of Lena’s hand and they walked. Lena smiled. Normally, she didn’t like going somewhere without a plan on what she was going to do. She had a tendency to find it a waste of her time. Especially with the busy schedule she already had. But with Kara, well, she didn’t care at all. All her worries, all the nagging that there’s somewhere she should be, or some work that she could be doing faded away when she was with Kara. It was a new feeling when they had started dating. But now she found that she loved those moments. Because now, she could just relax and enjoy. She had always felt that kind of ease with Kara, even when they were friends. And she had desperately missed it when she was mad at Kara for not telling her that she was Supergirl. But now, she looked forward to these moments, and let herself enjoy them.

        Kara started humming again when they were walking in one of the nearby parks.

        “What song is that?” Lena asked.

        “Ours, by Taylor Swift.”

        “I don’t think I’ve heard that one before.” Suddenly Kara stopped. “Kara? Is everything alright?” Lena questioned concerned.

        “You have never heard Ours?”

        “No…”

        “What about Enchanted?”

        Lena shook her head.

        “Starlight? All Too Well? Treacherous? Long Live?”

        “I’m sure I’ve heard some of Taylor Swift’s music Kara. It’s always playing on the radio.”

        Kara just stared at Lena in shock. “But… But all her best songs are the ones that never get played on the radio.”

        “Well, you can show me sometime.”

        “Nope, right now.”

        “Ka- Kara, there’s people around.”

        “So? I should just play her song Superman to tease you.”

        “You’re the worst at hiding your identity.” Lena shook her head.

        “Come on.” Kara led Lena to the forest part of the park, the one that had a hiking trail.

        Then Kara started humming and then... “Elevator buttons and morning air. Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs. If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares. But right now, my time is theirs.”

        Lena wanted to ask Kara to stop so they wouldn’t bring attention to themselves, but Lena realized that Kara was singing softly so only Lena would hear it, and Kara brought them to this area because there weren’t many people around. And goodness. Lena hadn’t heard Kara sing before. And now that she had, she didn’t want her to stop. Kara sounded like an angel. Was there anything Kara couldn’t do?

        Kara stopped in front of her and looked at her. “Seems like there's always someone who disapproves. They'll judge it like they know about me and you. And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do. The jury's out, and my choice is you.”

        It took a second for Lena to realize that Kara was singing _to_ her. So Lena listened to what Kara was saying. And it quickly clicked in place. Kara knew at times that Lena would get worried about what others say, she tried not to. She really did. But it wasn’t easy. And although this was a song and was written by someone else, it felt like it was for them. Like it was for her from Kara. Lena smiled when Kara pointed to her at the last part.

        “So don't you worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine. And life makes love look hard. The stakes are high, the water’s rough, but this love is ours.”

        Kara took Lena’s hand and spun her. “Kara!” Lena exclaimed. Kara brought her back in, hugging her.

        “You never know what people have up their sleeves. Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me. Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles, but I don't care. 'Cause right now you're mine, and you’ll say,”

        Lena rolled her eyes at the irony of that verse. Kara truly had faced the ghosts from Lena’s past. But she did so victoriously.

        “So don't you worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine. And life makes love look hard. The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours.”

        Kara hummed the interlude, swaying to the sweet melody. They were now at a part of the trail that opened to a beautiful lake.

        “And it's not theirs to speculate. If it's wrong and, your hands are tough but they are where, mine belong in, I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you.”

        Kara held both her hands and touched their foreheads as she sang those lines. Lena couldn’t stop smiling. She knew that Kara was singing from her heart, that she meant every word she said.

        “'Cause I love the gap between your teeth.” Kara tapped her mouth. “And I love the riddles that you speak. And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored. 'Cause my heart is yours.”

        Kara took her hands, placing one on her neck, and holding the other. Kara then placed her free hand on her waist. Then Lena burst out laughing. She no longer cared if anyone saw them. Kara was singing a song and they were slow dancing in the middle of the forest trail.

        “So don't you worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine. And life makes love look hard. And don't you worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine, but they can't take what's ours. They can't take what's ours. The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours.”

        Kara pulled her in for a kiss.

        “You know; I think I found my new favorite song.”

        Kara threw her head back and laughed, a happy and sweet laugh.

_Yeah, definitely my new favorite song._

       It was safe to say that Lena ended up spending the rest of the day with Kara.


End file.
